Devouring Desire
by Lady-Lettuce
Summary: A fox hunting group is killed on a hunt. Everyone knows that killing a fox on a hunt is illegal. Why is the Count so anxious to see the site? Does this somehow connect to the Pet Shop? Why is Tenchan excited? Yaoi!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pet Shop of Horrors that's Marsuri Akino's privilege but it DOES own me grumble

Devouring Desire Prologue 

"..."-Talking

'...'-Thinking

- Change of seine

A blood-curdling scream filled the frozen air in the dead of night.

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE—ANYONE--- HELP!" A petrified looking woman ran out of the bare, leafless forest. Her riding clothing was torn and shredded and her hair, which look to have been in a tight riding bun, was hanging in messy treadles around her flushed and panicked face. She stumbled but caught herself with one bloody hand. She didn't stop to survey the damage as she staggered in a blind, hysterical run.

An elderly man exited his cabin house, which lay in the center of the clearing the woman had just burst into. He held out is arms as the young woman collapsed in them.

"Child, what happened?" The elderly man crouched down holding the woman to him as he surveyed the surrounding forest. "What are you doing out here? And in the dead of night at that?"

The woman gripped his shirt while looking franticly over her shoulder. "...Dead..." she suddenly sobbed, "all dead—"

The man's head snapped down to her, "who's dead?' He pulled her away to look at her, "who, young one?"

"T-the dogs, all of them! A-and m-my friends—"Her grey eyes where wide and panicked as she clutched to his shirt, "a-and it-it's af-after—"She glanced back at the woods and her eyes widened and she went white. "ME! It's AFTER ME!" She screamed as she staggered to her feet.

"Stop miss!" the white haired old man grabbed her hand, "come, you may stay at my residence tonight. Then tomorrow we will head into the city." His eyes uneasily slid from her to the woods, he's brow was slick with sweat

"Coming—"she muttered franticly, "it's coming—save me—please—someone!"

"I'm here, nothing will harm you here. You're safe," his warm grandfatherly voice washed over her in a comforting embrace, even though her words stirred the instinct to run in him.

"Safe—"

The man, then, ushered her trembling form to his small house; they'd go to town straight away in the morning.

As the two of them staggered to the house a pair of eyes stared through the dying foliage. A growl rumbled through it's chest. Next time...

D: My, my smirks his I-know-all-smirk this does sound enticing!

Leon: twitch, twitch It sucks! How the HELL are people suppose to know this is a Pet Shop of Horrors FIC?!?

Ten-Chan's Mate: Humph! You'll just have to stick around till the next chapter now won't you! Sticks out her tongue

Leon: grumbles Not that I have much of a choice strains against the chains that hold him to the wall

D: giggles

Leon: glares at D Why isn't he chained?

TCM: Huh? Looks at the chained Leon then at the free D Oh, because he didn't resist—duh!

D: grins triumphantly at Leon

TCM: gets an evil look in her eye And because D's been soooooooo good-- looks at Leon he gets this! Hands D a package

D: Eyes light up Oh—My—These are a bakers dozen of Madam— Is cut off my TCM as she continues

TCM: interrupting D And to reward him smiles at the bit miffed D and punish you smirks at Leon who is starting to get nervous I give D two minuets of free rein of this room! Starts to leave room Have fun!

D: looks as though he got the last cookie Really!

TCM: Yup Just don't unchain the Lion nods her head at Leon

D: grins Why would I do anything silly like that? He could get away then!

Leon: gulp Don't I get a say in this?

TCM: nope! Closes door but as she does she sees D miraculously appear by Leon and wrap his arms around the shocked detective's neck

Leon: behind closed door WOMAN!!

D: Now wouldn't you look cute in this French maid out-fit?

Leon: WHAT!??!

D: No, your right I think you'd look better in this...

Leon: AHH! Get those leather pants away from me!!!

TCM: Sneaks away teehee, I'm so evil!

Readers: blink blink Uhhh... hear Leon scream and the Count giggle like a girl cough sweat drop

Please Review! I am open to any and all kinds of reviews. Tell me it you like! (Or don't like!!)

V


End file.
